On Butterfly Wings
by Naruxsasumi
Summary: When his business idol Kamikaze Minato proposed that Sasuke date his son to save his family company Sasuke never expected to end up in difficult marriage with a rotund Naruto and with his father continual scheming what would be the outcome for Naruto.


Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me nor does any of it's characters mentioned here, i am not making any money from this and this is just for fun and fans.

Author's Note:  
Hi, i'm starting two new fics to combine with 'Courting Naruto', i know i know i'm crazy to think i can complete all three well it all depends on you guys my beloved readers, if you want this story written vote for it, those of you who wants both can also vote for it and as slow as am i promise to finish the stories.

Please Read And Review.

Chapter One

That morning was like every other, he woke up took his bath ate his breakfast alone and left for work. He arrived at work fifteen minutes early and was able to get a head start on his work.

As the CEO of Uchiha international, Uchiha Sasuke sets a very good example for his workers, so by seven that morning the employees were already there working and giving their best. Uchiha Sasuke, was a strict boss and did not tolerate any form of misbehaviour, some would say he was cruel but it was because of that he had single handedly brought up the Uchiha international to where it was today.

He was very busy that morning, his secretary had just sent him his schedule and he found out he had three meetings with clients and one board meeting at nine.

"Sir, your father is on the line should i transfer to you" his secretary Sai said from the open door. Sasuke had not heard the door open but that was because his secretary was a noiseless walker, it had been difficult to allow someone that could easily sneak up on him to work with him but it would be a loss to let him go giving how hard and efficient Sai worked. It would take Sasuke a long time to find such a good employee.

Sasuke raised his head from his computer with a blank look but he thought what could his father want now.

His father Uchiha Fugaku hardly ever talked with Sasuke, he was mostly interested in running the Uchiha imports, the only problem was his father's gambling habits. From the last report he got from Sai it would seem that his father's company was losing money but his father was too pridedul to ask Sasuke for help. The man wouldn't even acknowledge the job Sasuke had done with the once small and insignificant Uchiha International.  
So because of all this Sasuke was a little curious about what the man wanted.

"Transfer it to me then i will speak with him"

Without another word Sai returned to his office and within a few seconds Sasuke picked the call.  
"Father, what can i do for you this morning" Sasuke said quietly leaning back on his chair.

"Why so formal Sasuke, i'm your father not an official you are only captioved with" Fugaku said. "I'm sorry father but i'm at work right now you will forgive me for being a little formal, i'm also quite suprised at your call."

Fugaku bristled at this then cleared his throat.  
"Why do you sound as if i don't call you, i check on your work every now and then i see you are doing very well with Uchiha int. You ve really matured Sasuke my son. Why don't we meet and chat son. I want to clear this misunderstanding between us"

Sasuke still could not see the point of this, he knew how little his father cared for family, Sasuke had three siblings from different mothers and every now and then Sasuke still recieved calls about some stranger being related to him. Even Sai had the family resemblance it made Sasuke suspicious of his lineage. The only thing Sasuke was sure his father cared about was money so Sasuke just assumed that whatever his father wanted to talk about was money related but perhaps not.  
"I honestly don't see any misunderstanding Father, our relationship until now has been estrange to say it simply."  
Sasuke stated seriously.

"Which is why i want us to chat and catch up, your brother the other day had come to talk to me did i tell you,"

of course he hadn't because Sasuke was living in his own home and this was the first time in two months since his father had called him but Sasuke didn't say so.

"By brother you mean Aniki, or do you mean my otouto" Sasuke asked.

"Hey don't tell me you ve forgotten don't you only have one brother, um what's his name Itachi"

it was then Sasuke realized his father was drunk his father was such a good drinker you wouldn't be able to tell if he was drunk, he didn't slur or stagger in movement, the only way to know was his slip up like just now how he forgets that he has a third son who is junior to Sasuke. Sora, was sixteen years old now and schooling in America so there was no way he would have visited father which left Itachi, but according to Sasuke's knowledge Itachi should be in spain. Sasuke kept tab on his family, people would probably think it was weird but since neither of them were close the least he could do was acknowledge their existence.

"Father you are drunk, you should have gone home and to bed, why are you like this"  
Sasuke asked.

There was silence then Suddenly a laugh that sounded more like a giggle.  
"Actually Sasuke, i did something really stupid. I did something so stupid it's beyond the current record for stupidity i deserve to be awarded for it you know."

Sasuke kept quiet not interrupting his father or else Fugaku might stop revealing this side of himself that Sasuke had never seen.  
"I went and sold it to him, he tricked me i know it, i know it but i could not do anything. With it in his hand then it is over. I don't know what to do see, this morning i told him to return it but-"

"Father you are not making any sense, " Sasuke had to interrupt."What is this 'it' you are talking about"

"It's my shar-shares, the shares to Uchiha imports"

Sasuke eyes grew wide as he heard this.  
"What?!"

"I'm such an idiot, i didn't actually think he had that much money, i had no idea he could afford it he didn't even tell me who he was and i foolishly, because of greed sold it to him now i have lost Uchiha Imports, Sasuke you can no longer inherit it."  
Fugaku lamented on and on but Sasuke kept thinking. His father's shares in Uchiha imports was 60% of all shares. That made him the president. He was also the founder of Uchiha imports but as long as the shares were no longer his he would no longer have a place in the board and can no longer be president of Uchiha imports. How could this happen. His father had held that business up for fifty years to lose like that was unacceptable.  
Another impossible thing was who had the money to buy that much shares. The amount of shares was no small deal, who could have that much money.  
Sasuke returned back to his father who was still explaining.

"Father who bought the shares" Sasuke asked.

"He never said who he was when he made the bet with me,"

Bet, of course it had to be gambling. His father would not lose something like that if it was on a normal circumstances. Due to Fugaku's gambling addition something like losing his company of fifty years turned out to be possible.

Sasuke let his father continued without interruption.

"He never told me who he was i thought it was just a lame joke i never thought i would actually lose which was stupid of me. But if i had know that the man playing me was actually Kamikaze Minato i would have-"

Sasuke's eyes grew wide once again at the sound of that name.  
"Did you say Kamikaze Minato"  
Sasuke said in a suprise voice.

The other line was quiet.  
How could father not have known Kamikaze Minato the man was liken to an emperor. He was the owner of World Wind globe, the man owned half of Japan in terms of trade, he was the one of the most richest men in the world second only by one other person. The face of Kamikaze Minato is one every true business man will never forget or confuse. How could father have been fooled by someone so well known.

"Father, please tell me everything, did Kamikaze-sama gamble with you directly"  
Sasuke asked unable to help himself.

"Of course not, if he had i would have known, a man with white hair and a mask covering almost half his face played me. When i saw him i thought he was a strange fellow and wondered how they can allow such scary person into the casino."

Sasuke looked at anything and nothing his mind working.  
"Father you didn't use any of the money right" Sasuke asked.

"That's the problem, i used 50 billion from it trying to get it back and... Sadly i lost it. I don't know whatelse to do, Kamikaze says he would give my shares back if i can get 50 billion in four days."  
Fugaku sighs"And you my son are the only one that can help me"

Sasuke kept his cool, in other to release that amount of money Sasuke would have to declare his company bankrupt, and even if father could somehow save it after getting back his shares Sasuke reputation would be lost.  
"I'm sorry father but i don't have that much money"

Fugaku sniffed from the other line "Sasuke don't be like that, i know Uchiha imports is doing well and that you have more than 50 billion in your account help your father and i promise i will be on your beck and call for the rest of my life"  
Sasuke thought about seriously, it was true he had that much money in his business account but they were money from business contracts. Using that money was equivalent to getting a jail sentence for extortion, he couldn't touch that money no matter how desperate he is but he also couldn't tell that to his father what with the state he was in now something tragic might happen.

"This is neither the right time or method to talk bout this father lets meet later and talk"

"Sasuke you are not trying the cut me off are you, i'm your father i gave you that company so don't get cocky now that it's blooming for you-"

"I understand father lets talk later, i will cross check with my secretary for my free time and call you, bye father"

Sasuke hung up and slowly dropped the phone into it's bradfle. Sasuke's mind was at work, looking for any possible way to solve this problem. The problem may not be his to solve and he shouldn't even bother with it but why Fugaku has never been a father emotionally to him he had helped Sasuke become the man he was, plus Uchiha imports should always stay in family. A business like that built from ground up should not be lost so quickly after taking such hard work to build.

Still what to do.

"Sir your meeting should be starting now"  
Sai said from the door.

Sasuke nodded blankly without looking up.  
"Sir?"  
Sai called again.

"Sai, do a research into World Wind globe"  
Sasuke said quickly interrupting whatever Sai wanted to say.

"On what basis." Sai asked "What their business ratings is, their branches and the dealing companies"

"Yes sir"  
Sai left immediately.

Sasuke gathered his things and as he left for his board meeting he knew that he wouldn't gain much from any research into the World Wind enterprise but if he was going to meet with Kamikaze Minato he would need the knowledge.

The flight from okahido to Tokyo had been rather tiresome for him. He was feeling very depressed and tired.

Two bodyguards flanked him as he exit the airport where by a BMW was waiting for him.  
His personal guard got in with him and the other entered the front.  
Naruto wished he could ride in the front sometimes. From since when he could remember Naruto has always sat in the backseat of the different cars that carried him around. He was a little envious of people who where able to say i call shotgun and argue with each other for the front seat. being an important person was not allowed to seat in front of a car for his own safety.

Naruto sighed and looked out the window. He had pushed the windshield down much to the dismay of his personal Bodyguards.

"Naruto-sama i don't think it's a good idea to pull the windshield down" his personal guard said

"It's okay Obito, don't be so paranoid" Naruto said dismissing him without a glance.

"But it's for your safety Naruto-sama" the other bodyguard from the front said.

"I said it's fine, stop nagging"  
Naruto said with trace of annoyance. He was feeling very depressed right now and he didn't need anyone telling him what was right at this very moment.  
"Driver stop the car"  
though Naruto had said this but the car kept going.

Naruto gave a suprised look to Obito.  
"Naruto-sama your father said to bring you straight home."  
Obito said.

Naruto glared "I said stop the car"

No one moved.  
"If this car doesn't stop in four seconds i'm going to flip out"  
Naruto threatened and the car stopped immediately.

"Naruto-sama please for your own safety lets take you home"  
Obito voice was tired. He has to deal with this everyday.

Naruto didn't even pay him any mind and looked out the window.  
Some distance away was a church surrounding by a small but busy looking town. Naruto looked back at Obito making the man blink with how direct his gaze was.  
"What is it Naruto-sama " he asked.

"I want to go to that church" he said, this earned him puzzled looks from both bodyguards.  
"I want to pray."

an 'Oh ' look came on Obito's face to the driver he said "Take us to the church Hazu" the driver without another word turn the car around.

Once the car was close enough it stopped then Naruto and his guards flanking him and drawing attention to him walked towards the church.  
It was a very old catholic church, the place itself was surrounded by smaller buildings that one would think were rare in Tokyo.

When they got to the entrance of the church Naruto stopped his guards with his hand on their arms. The two of them looked at him while still giving attention to their surrounding as if expecting an attack. Their paranoia was really grating on Naruto's nerve. Why would anyone attack him in such a place, no one even seem to care who he was if not for his properly dressed Guards and their intimidating demure no one would be looking this way.  
Naruto felt irritated.

"You guys can't enter the church" he said to them

"What, why not Naruto-sama"  
Obito asked.

Naruto sighed.  
"Don't you already know this, you are armed, Obito, you can't enter the house of God with weapons"

Obito gave him a blank look.  
"But we can't go around without arms, we need them for your protection."

"I know that but this is a rule that can't be broken, you guys should just stay here and wait till i come out" Naruto said.

"But we don't know if it's safe inside" the other guard said.

"Of course it is, it's the house of God. Please just wait here i will be right back" Naruto started forward but turned back to make sure that they weren't following him.  
As he entered the Church Obito called him making him freeze.

"Naruto-sama, if there is any trouble don't forget to shout for us i promise to be there immediately"  
Obito's voice was serious so where his eyes. It made Naruto smile. Obito was always like that, he has been Naruto's guard for six years and Naruto trusted him to protect him no matter what.

"Of course Obito." with a wave Naruto left. He felt a little guilty though.

Once inside the church Naruto knelt before the altar and looked upon the crucifix of Jesus.  
Might as well pray now that he was here.

"Lord, i hope it's not too much to ask of you, but can you send me a guy who is just perfect for me" Naruto said.

After his recent breakup Naruto was a little depressed, he found that his relationships didn't last past three months and that at this rate he would be spending the rest of his life sad and alone but atleast he would still have his Papa.` Naruto was still not certain why he couldn't hold a relationship, either he ended it or they cheat and he has to call it off which was the case of the Jerk he 'd dumped in Okahido. The jerk had gone and made out with one of Naruto's friend.

Why were guys so untrustworthy. Naruto had only just introduced the two the day before and suddenly they were buggering each other. Damn it, it was frustrating.  
"I know i have not been a really good son but if you grant me this one request i would be forever grateful and i will donate money to all the orphanage in Tokyo. My father is Kamikaze Minato he has the money. Just,"  
Naruto sighed and looked on with watery eyes "Send me a guy that i can spend the rest of my life with, when we meet let our love be at first sight, please please let him have only eyes for me and no one else. Thank you and blessed be"

and after ending his prayer Naruto got to his feet and left the church through a back entrance. He had spent a while to find it but he did and from there he escaped.

Naruto took a cab away from there.  
"Where are you headed" the driver asked.

"Take me anywhere"

"Anywhere is nowhere you know"

naruto caught his guards coming this way and lay back on the seat.  
"Just drive" he said and thankfully the man started away. As the car sped away it passed Obito who had a frantic expression on his face and Naruto felt guilty.

He sat properly once they had put some distance between himself and his guards then he called Obito.  
"Obito,"

"Naruto-sama, where are you!" Obito shouted into his ear. Naruto winced. Obito sounded angry perhaps he has done this one too many times.  
"Sorry Obito but i can't tell you,"  
Obito interrupted with more yells "I'm sorry i didn't want to put you in a difficult position but i got tired of you guys breathing down my neck, i need my space. I will call you when i'm ready to go home"  
With that he hung up and went ahead to switch off his phone. He knew that there was probably a tracking device on it so he took out his sim card and gave the phone to the taxi driver.  
"Here you can keep this"

The man looked a little suprise "Thanks." he said.

"Stop me here" the car came to a stop and Naruto paid the driver before getting off.

He wondered around for a while, just taking the sights and breathing in fresh air. Like always he felt he could do anything, go anywhere without someone saying please don't do that it's for your safety.  
Being the son of Minato Kamikaze Naruto has been the target of many kidnappers since he could remember. Some even succeeded but their success only lasted a few minutes before they were taken from this world. That is how precious Naruto was. He was the only son and was considered his father's joy, nothing would ever happen to him. Everytime a threat of kidnapping surface Naruto would be kept under surveillance 24/7 most times he felt like he would suffocate. But still Naruto understood the dangers. He would be twenty four soon and he thought he should have some freedom but nothing really changed from when he was a baby so though he understood it was very frustrating for him, which is why he did things like escaping from his guards.

Once Naruto has had his freedom exploring he used a payphone to call his friend. Hard as it might seem in this situation Naruto has friends though not all of them he could consider best friend like he could Kiba.  
"Hey Kiba, i'm back" Was all he said and within twenty minutes his friends car came to pick him up.

Naruto smiled at the lean man in front of him.  
Inuzuka Kiba was a rougely handsome man, Naruto was mostly impressed with his body. The lean but broad chest, flat stomach unlike his. Naruto was both attracted and envious of this part of his friend, his envy is attributed to his having a big stomach, the fact that he was all chubby instead of tone and muscled like Kiba.

Sigh.  
"Sometimes i forget how appetizing you are to look at." Naruto said.

"Appetizing ? Don'T even think about it, this body is for my girl only" he said with a smirk

"What if i get rid of her perhaps i can have you for myself" Naruto got up to stand in front of his friend.

"Perhaps but what about the law if you kill someone you are bound to face the law"  
Kiba played along.

"I have my Dad for that, did i tell you who my father is didn't i"

"Arrogant ass" Kiba laughed and pulled him into a manly hug.  
" Welcome back. It's too bad i don't play for that team or i would have agreed in a heart beat just so i can get a taste of that money you are rolling in"

Naruto laughed and pulled away from Kiba.  
"Just my luck huh"

"Another break up eh"  
Kiba saw through him.  
Naruto couldn't affirm it so he just bowed his head despondently. This was his, if he remembered correctly, twenty-third break up since this year. None of them had felt like love but it was depressing that he couldn't seem to hold a guy in a relationship for more than two weeks. Was he cursed or something.

"It's okay, i know just what to do to get your mind off it" Kiba led him to his car and they drove off.

It's been fifteen days since Uchiha Sasuke got that call from his father. He had thought about the situation a lot since then and his conclusion was that he should meet and talk with Kamikaze Minato. He had set an appointment for ten days now and has finally gotten the acceptance to come but this place...

Sasuke looked at the building. It was a restaurant but also a geisha house. Why would the famous Kamikaze Minato, his idol, want them to meet in such an indecent place.

Sasuke was stymied by this, he wanted to reason out Kamikaze Minato's plan but it was useless.

"Sir, if we don't move quickly we are going to be late and that's not a good first impression we want to be giving Kamikaze-sama" Sai said.

Sasuke nodded and started to walk towards the affor building.

When they were inside a woman wearing a beautiful blue kimono welcomed them and took their coats.  
"What can we do for you good sirs" she said with her dialect.

"We are here for an appointment we should be meeting Kamikaze Minato-sama" Sai said pleasantly to the woman.

"Oh, this way then" she led them to a private booth.  
"Please take off your shoes" she told them then knelt down like a proper Japanese woman and opened the rice door for them.

Sasuke and Sai took off their shoes and entered the room.

Their first sight was of a blonde man surrounded by two women, another sat at the end playing a banjo.

Ahahaha!  
The man laughing was Kamikaze Minato.

Sasuke was stunned to see his idol sitting so carefree among these women drinking and laughing. Sasuke was unsure if this was proper behaviour for the man but to him it felt inappropraite.

When they entered, they bowed respectfully gaining the attention of Minato.

"Hm, who are you"  
He asked looking none too interested.

Sai opened his mouth to speak but Sasuke stopped.  
"Sir, i am Uchiha Sasuke and this is my assistant Sai"

"Uh?" Minato looked clueless then his assistant whispered into his ear and his blue eyes lit up.  
"Oh you are Uchiha Fugaku's youngest son, wa, you ve done pretty well for yourself"

"I am humbled to hear this from you Kamikaze-sama" Sasuke said and bowed again.

"Come and seat with me" Minato invited with a gestures from his hand.  
"Serve the gentlemen, let them eat and drink as much as they want"

Sasuke didn't say anything untill the geisha had served different variety of Japanese cooking for them both and left.  
"I am most grateful for your kind-ness Kamikaze-sama" he said.

"So, how is your father, the last time i saw him he didn't look very good" Sasuke was grateful for Minato had brought up the subject.

"Actually, Kamikaze-sama father has told me of everything that transpired, it is the reason i'm here to see you. I know that i can not hope to convince you but i feel if i don't do anything it would be worse and i will be a disappointment as a son."

Minato nodded for him to continue, Sasuke was grateful to note that the mans attention was on him.

"So i want to attempt to convince you in any way of which i can gain back my families company"

"Of course, i understand that you have to do this though it's not your fault your father should have been more careful" Minato was such a great guy, he understood Sasuke's feeling and Sasuke was really glad for that.

"But how will you try to persuade me? I told your father he must bring me 50 billion before i can return his shares to him but i also gave him a deadline and he has failed, so naturally the shares are now mine"

"Yes you are right but i wish to also do something, if you would give me the chance."

Minato took a drink from his cup and sighed.  
"Sure why not, what do you have in mind."

"Labour."

Minato's assistant sat up straight and looked curiously at Sasuke.  
"I want to work off this debt that my father owes in exchange for the shares"

Minato mid drinking from his cup stopped.  
"Oh, how do you hope to do this."

"My company is blooming and i can tell that in the next ten years it will become a major company. I know you ve been trying to claim the Northern branch of Mizuho international but you are unable to because of your reputation but i can do it.  
If i give you Mizuho international will you in return give me my fathers shares" There was silence in the face of Sasuke bold if not arrogant declaration.  
It was no news that Mizuho international was a well known rival for World wind globe, such a big organization would be impossible for someone of Sasuke's standing to get.  
Sasuke expected ridicule and disbelief which was what happened next.

Ahahaha!  
Minato laughed holding onto his knee and his head thrown backwards. His assistant had eyes wide as saucers.  
"Are you serious. You really are an unreasonable person to come up with that kind of a deal." he said.

"No no Anko the boy has guts"  
Minato said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Humph, more like he is stupid. He doesn't understand what he is saying that's why he is just sprouting off nonsense" she looked angry.

"I am well aware of how difficult this task is which is why i chose it" Sasuke said respectfully.

"Difficult? More like Impossible. To think that someone like you a starter would so arrogantly say they can claim Mizuho," she scoffs "Are you an idiot. Do you even understand what you are saying"

"Sai"  
Sasuke said and the man quickly brought out his laptop and opened it in front of Anko and Minato to see.  
It was a detailed listings of Mizuho business sales and ratings as well as their allying company.

"As you can see Mizuho is most dependent on his imports to function, and it's allying companies and shareholders are not a constant. They have no solid foundation" Sasuke explained.

"Wa, you ve done your home work" Minato said staring at the figures and names listed on the laptop screen.

"Minato-sama don't get so impressed about everything anybody can get this figures out from studying Mizuho's history, it's nothing remarkable" Anko proved to be hard headed.

"While what you say maybe true but this calculation " Sai tapped a key to reveal more bars.  
"It shows that within two years if Mizuho's imports is cut short it would lose money at a fast rate and therefore shareholders" Sai said.

"Such an unstable business cannot last through something like that."  
Sasuke added." Once it's business rates drops it would be far too easy to claim it."

"Oh" Minato said in awe

"Minato-sama" Anko chided.  
"Anyway, even if it's so there is no certainty that Mizuho's import supply will cut short in two years"

"Perhaps not but i can take care of that easily" Sasuke said.

"Don't be so cocky you don't have the power or monetary means to cut off Mizuho's import supply." Anko showed an uncomfortable demure.

"It's enough Anko, i am impressed with your plan Sasuke-kun but it's too unrealistic for me" Minato said.

"But-" Sasuke wanted to say but Minato raised his hand to stop him.  
"I admire you zeal Sasuke-kun but i don't want to send you on a wild goose chase, this method is impossible no matter how i look at it. At your level you won't succeed you will only lose more money and i like you enough not to allow it"

"But i can't just give up without doing something Uchiha imports has been in my family for fourty years to loose it like that"  
Sasuke tried to keep an emotionless mask but it was really frustrating everytime he thought about it.

"Don't worry, i understand no problem. I won't return your Father's shares simply because you impressed me but i know that in a few years you will become a formidable business man. I will think of something you can do for me as payment for returning the shares."

"Of course that thing is only worth 50 billion tell your worthless father not to squander the rest of the money" the assistant added

"Anko," Minato said in exasperation.  
"Alright lets forget about business and have fun ah where are my girls. Send them in"

"I'm most grateful Kamikaze-sama"

they ate quietly after that, actually Sasuke and Sai ate quietly while Minato and Anko argued. It was hard to tell if the woman was really Minato's assistant with the way she talked to him.

"Papa!" Naruto ran all the way to hug his father.

"Naruto! Thank God you are safe, Obito told me you disappeared again."

"I'm fine" Naruto pulled away from his papa's hug and frowned at him.  
"Did you go to geisha house again."

"Ah, leave your old man to enjoy himself Naruto." Minato turned away.

"Why didn't Anko-nee-san stop you, i don't like you going there"

"Just so you know Anko went with me so i wasn't taken advantage of if that's what you are afraid about"

Naruto sighed at his fathers stubborn-ness "Papa, i understand." he said.  
He really did it's just his father was so gullible in the ways of the world it was hard to believe he was the infamous business man revered at home and abroad.

"Good boy be supportive of you papa." he tapped Naruto's round chubby cheeks then on second thought pinched them because they were so cute.  
Naruto to Minato was the cute-est boy despite his slightly rotund body Minato expected guys to be flocking after him instead his son was always broken hearted.

"Ouch that hurt Papa" Naruto complained rubbing his cheek.

"How is your latest boyfriend, uh what is name"

"One that should never be mentioned in this house" Naruto sat with a pout. So cute!

Is it because he was Naruto's father that's why he is the only one who can see how absolutely adorable his baby was.  
"Don't worry you will find someone better, i'm sure that guy was not right for you" Minato tried to comfort.  
Naruto gave an explosive sigh his chubby cheek flushed with anger.

"Is not like i care! I never loved him anyways! Ah i get so infuriated when i think about all i did for his cheating ass!"  
Naruto raved.

"Do you want Papa to take care of him" Minato said softly.

Naruto smiled at him.  
"Could you papa, i mean no"  
Naruto got up to his feet.  
"Ah you are spoiling me Papa"

"You are already spoiled my love so why don't you just let me continue spoiling you"  
pinch.

"Okay, Ahaha but let me decide what you have to do to him okay"

"Of course"

after that father and son conversed untill late into the night about what they would do to a certain cheating boyfriend.  
Of course when the man was humiliated in public for carrying all sorts of sex objects in his bag and was even video tape and uploaded in utube only two people were to be blamed.

To be continued...

Author's Note: Thanks for reading, i hope i did a good job entertaining you guys. Please tell me what you think about the story. And don't forget to vote for your favourite story, the one with the most votes will recieve first position for my writing list.

Vote

Courting Naruto

On Butterfly Wings

Lost but Found

choose carefully!


End file.
